Snow White with Red Hair: My Own Path?
by Rose-Inc
Summary: When Shirayuki finally runs away from her past life of a slave she finds herself being taken care of by the second prince of Clarines! Will Zen be able to open her up or will her past not allow it? Follow Shirayuki and Zen on a adventure and see if it will be the happy ever after Shirayuki was thinking of.
1. Chapter 1:My Horrible Life

**Chapter 1: My Horrible Life**

Shirayuki's life was horrific.

But that was the life of a slave after all. She had to accept the facts and keep moving forward, no matter how hard it got. She had been a slave for over 9 years now. (She's 17 now)

She couldn't keep going like this, though.

So, she saw two options to end her fate.

She could end her life. It seemed so easy at times to just jump out a window or cut herself with a knife from the kitchen. Or she could jump in the lake during the winter. There were many ways to do it, but no matter how many times she thought about it she always found an excuse not to. The other option was to run away. She was terrified of it though. She tried before but was caught and beaten for it. She would probably be caught again any way so what was the point of trying.

She had many scars from whipping and burn marks from the chains around her arms and neck. She had hoped that she could be free soon. _If I lived that long_. She thought as she gasped. Her face landed in a man's cape. _Great I tripped over my chains again_.

The knight turned around and slapped her across the face. Shirayuki froze and quickly retreated back and hung her head respectfully. "My apologies" She murmured

The knight yanked harshly on her chains and she was forced forward. The long chain connecting t her neck and her wrists was dragging on the silky carpet.

Her "Master" was a rich noble around 18 years old named Shikito. He had bought Shirayuki at a slave market when she was 8. He had wanted her for her apple red hair and beautiful looks. She was decretive tool to him and she hated it. Once he thought she had cut her long hair and had whipped her severely for it, and he was even more ferrous when she showed him it was only tucked in her dress.

"Keep moving!" the knight yelled, snapping Shirayuki out of her thoughts. She was on her way to the dining room where there was a party being held. She was going to be shown off as a prize and was going to be the night's entertainment.

As she was pushed thought a door and her chains were handed to Shikito. He smiled down on her small figure and slowly made his way, pulling Shirayuki with him, to the head of the table. The group of high nobles stopped their chatter and stared at her.

She shifted her weight and stared at the ground, she never liked the attention. Her job was never hard though, just stand and be stared at nothing like the other servants. At least Shikito wanted her healthy, even if it was only to show her off. Then without warning two hands forced her to the ground, were her normal place was.

The party continued until there was a knock at the door and a messenger came into the dining room.

"Please excuse my interruption. My name is Sakaki, and I come from Prince Raji Shenazard, First Prince of Tanbarun. I have come to inform you, Shikito, to deliver that red-hair girl to the castle to become Raji's new mistress." Shirayuki slowly looked up to see Sakaki glaring at the messenger.

"What do you mean…" Sakaki grumbled, "she is a girl of humble birth. She is not worthy of the Prince."

"Well Raji has other thoughts, you have a month to send her to the castle. Please excuse me." With that the man left.

 _Mistress?_ Shirayuki thought. Shikito sharply looked at her with hate and fear. She quickly averted her eyes and braced herself for a punishment of some sort. As she thought, she was met with a hard glove across the face. With that the party ended.

 _Later that week_

Shirayuki took a deep breath and lifted her gaze to a small broken mirror. As she examined her body she found many new scars up her arms and back. It was all from Shikito's anger of losing her, and was now treating her worse than before. Although he left her face alone.

 _It was time_. Shirayuki thought. _Tonight's the night I'm leaving_! Shirayuki had a stash of food and medicine hidden with the help of the other servants. They helped her some much and she wished she could repay them for their help. They even said they would cover for her after she left. With her quick goodbyes she leaped out the window.

And so, she ran.

******Several Days Latter********

"Whoa!" The call stirred Izana. He looked up from his reports just as the carriage halted forward. The horses whinnied and the sound of their hooves stopped.

Izana's servants stopped as well. "What happened?" He stood and opened the carriage door sticking his head out. "Excuse us! There's a… um…. a…" an attendant stuttered looking back at Izana. "It's a girl. She has collapsed on the road in front of the carriage.

"A girl?" Izana stood and walked forward until he saw a young women lying directly in front of the horses. Her body was thin and her attire was falling apart. Izana's eyes were drawn to the girls bright red hair, which was tangled and dirty. Her head was faced away and she wasn't moving. Izana moved close and saw a chain tangled around her neck and wrists.

"Your Majesty, I think she's a slave." One of his aids pointed out, pointing out her chains.

"So she is." Izana looked around. They were at the bottom of a small ravine; she must have tripped and fallen. He couldn't see her chest move. "Is she still alive?"

One of his aids put his hand in front of her nose. He nodded. "Her breathing is slow but she's alive"

"What should we do with her?" Someone asked. "Well she's obviously a runaway slave. We should return her home.

"Hold on." Izana held up a hand. He knelt down and carefully too the hand of the slave girl and pulled her arm towards him. He examined her arm to see a series of cuts and scars. The sight annoyed him. This is why there were no slave in Clarines. The idea of slavery sickened him.

He noticed an area on her skin which was shimmering near a cut. He stuck out a finger and felt a sticky like gloop and smelled of… grass? "What is this?" he asked his attendant.

The man took a step forward and examined the substance. "Your Highness It's a poultice. The herbalist at the castle gave it to some of the men who got cuts during practice."

"Interesting" Izana smiled. Finally, he stood. "Aright. We'll take her back to Claines with us."

"What? Why?" His servants asked.

"I'd like to test my brother one more time, if you don't mind." Izana said with a sly grin. "Besides. If she possesses talent in the medical field, she shouldn't put those to waist. And she obviously doesn't want to return home." Izana added.

"Will she survive the trip?" One aid asked, looking over her extremely thin frame.

"We're only a few hours away from the castle. We can give her some water and food before we start heading back." Another one said.

As they settled into the carriage Izana's lazy smile melted as he stared out the window, at the trail the girl was on. I need Zen to understand the rulings of our neighboring countries. This girl may help him do that.

 **Authors Note- Hay, this is only my second story and I have to give credit to another person for the idea and I don't own any characters. Please review to receive more chapters or any ideas! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2:Zen's Gift?

Chapter 2: Prince Zen's Gift

Zen wasn't sure what to expect. He paced back and forth in his brother's room, occasionally glaring out the windows to see storm clouds accumulating. He had been waiting for about an hour now.

Finally, the door creaked open.

Zen turned. "Lord Brot- "He cut himself off as a girl with red hair was tossed into the room.

"Zen. A present." Izana said from the door away. "This girl is a runaway slave from Tanbarun. She's in pretty bad shape."

Zen studied the girl while taking in his older brother's words. While the color was bright and beautiful her hair was a tangled mess. Her face was gaunt and her eyes were open but dulled and dim. They looked up at him pitifully and resigned. The depths of green were beautiful. Fresh clothing was defiantly provided by Izana, no doubt, hung off her frame like a curtain. A loop of chains connected a collar on her neck to a single cuff on each wrist. She didn't bother to get up. She looked up at Zen, and then back down at the floor.

Zen's shock gave away to horror when he saw a tear run down her face. It gently slipped off her chin and fell onto the carpet, leaving a dark stain in its threads. "Lord Brother! What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted. His voice echoing around the hall. The girl winced, and he rushed towards her.

It's as I said. She is yours to do with now, Zen." Izana said. "I still have work to do. I'll talk to you later." With that, the First Prince of Clarines turned and closed the door behind him.

Zen knelt in front of the girl. He stared at the door part in anger, part in disbelief, part shock. "What! How could he…" He shook his head and tried to clear his head of anger. He looked down at the girl. "Are you alright?" He lifted his voice, being gentle. He reached down, wanting to help her stand. He stopped when she winced away from his hands. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered. He carefully gripped her bony shoulders, and carefully lifted the girl.

She winced as he did so, pulling her up to her knees by pushing on her shoulder gently. Her chains rattled. She kept her eyes closed and her face averted from him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. He wiped her tear away with his sleeve gently. He was tempted to brush her hair out of her face but figured that it was too big of a step at the moment. She was obviously terrified of him, though he wished he knew why. Although a part of him also hoped he never found out the truth.

She still did not respond.

"Please, at least tell me your name." he begged.

She slowly lifted her eyelids and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Zen sighed. "Can you stand?" He reached down slowly and grasped her elbows. She winced and closed her eyes again.

"No, no it's alright. I'm just helping you on your feet." He promised. He began to stand, slowly lifting the girl with him. She looked about his age, although it was really hard to tell, she was so malnourished. As he lifted her, his eyes darted over her body. He saw bruises, cuts, and so many scars. "You need medical attention. Urgently. I will call a healer immediately."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and not understanding.

"C-can you stand on your own?" Carefully, he began to let her elbows go. She stumbled and Zen caught her elbows again. "Easy, now. Don't strain yourself." He released her, slower this time. When she didn't show signs of falling, he let go and stepped back.

She brought her hands close to her chest, her chins rattled. She stared at him in confusions.

Zen gazed hardened at the sight of her chains. Without thinking, he unsheathed his sword. He held his sword high over his head, wrapping his hands round the ivory hilt. He swung down heavily.

The girl stepped back with fear, but then froze as a piece of metal gently tapped against her wrist. She stared in awe, as her chains loosened. The link Zen had broken clattered to the ground, leaving two short pieces dangling.

There was the sharp zing of Zen's sheathing his sword again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He stepped forward again and carefully pulled the chain though the hoop in her collar. "I just couldn't stand the sight of these chains."

Behind them, against the window, raindrops began to splatter.

The girl stared at him, her eyes wide as he pulled the chains free. He frowned at the collar and cuffs. "I'm sorry I can't do anything about the cuffs or collar, but Moken can. He's the royal locksmith. He can free you easily."

Shirayuki grasped his hand, her fingers shaking but gentle. She didn't hesitate from his stare. "Th- "She stopped, she hadn't used her voice freely in over a month. Hearing it startled her but she swallowed and tried again. "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse and dry. "I-My-my name is… Shira… Shirayuki."

"Shirayuki." Zen repeated, shocked she had reached out to him and even more, Spoke! "It's beautiful." He whispered.

Shirayuki blushed and looked down, releasing his hand.

Zen realized what he said and blushed. "Ah, um, sor-sorry! I didn't, um..." He shook his head. "I um..."

Shirayuki stared down at her cuffs.

"We'll get those off as soon as we can." Zen promised, seeing her hands start to shake.

"I…" Shirayuki looked up at him, but then started to tilt. "I just… I…"

"H-Hey! Hang on!" Zen lunged to catch her as she fainted.

Zen managed to catch her, his arms wrapped around her upper back and waist. Her head limp. "Jeez." He muttered. He adjusted her and grasped the back of her knees, lifting her up Princess-style. Her head lolled against his chest, her breath ragged and rough. She was so light; it was like holding a pillow. He stared at her, his eyes narrowed in worry. Then he finally turned and walked towards the door. "Guards!" He called.


	3. Chapter 3:New Faces

Chapter 3: New Faces 

Shirayuki was stirred from her sleep by a bright light in her face. Her heart stopped for a moment when she thought someone had put a hand on her face. Then she realized there was no pressure only warmth.

She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a mattress, in even more shock her cuffs and collar were gone! She shifted in the bed to see her surroundings but stopped when her body stung with pain. She looked down to see her arm covered in bandages.

"You're awake." She heard a voice whisper as she looked up. "You've been asleep for 3 days now I was starting to worry."

Shirayuki shook a bit. She couldn't remember anything after falling off a cliff, and she most defiantly didn't remember this man or changing her clothes. When she noticed the man walk over to her she averted her eyes and shrunk into herself. The man noticed and slowed his pace.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Zen said in a calm tone. He could see her face filled with fear as he stopped at the side of the bed. "My name's Zen. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier but you fainted." He reached for her arm but instinctively she filched at his touch and whimpered a bit. "Don't worry I'm just checking your wounds." He said calmly.

After a few looks he slowly backed away. Zen was very worried about her, she was in bad shape mentally and physically. He wanted to know what happened to Shirayuki and then again he knew she wasn't in a stable position to talk with a stranger. _Not yet_ , he thought. "I'll let you rest for a little before we talk a bit okay?"

Not seeing a response, he slowly moved to the door but before he could open it he heard a small voice. "Th-than-thank y-you." He turned around to see Shirayuki sitting up, still not making eye contact. "Your welcome, I'm going to leave for a bit so please rest some more. Okay." Seeing the girl nod this time, he smiled and left.

As the door closed Shirayuki turned to see her surroundings. She was in a small room containing a desk, grooming table, bed, and balcony. The floor was wood and the walls were a greenish blue. It was pretty but she didn't have time to admire the room, she needed to know where she was and why Zen was helping her, a slave. By the items in the room she guessed he was a noble or higher. If that was right, he must know Shikito! Startled by the thought she panicked, but without the strength she fainted again.

 _Meanwhile…_

As Zen closed the door behind him he was truly sorry for Shirayuki. He hated seeing people like this, he didn't like being feared. Then the gentle feeling for Shirayuki turned to hate for Tanbarun. He clenched his fist, _how can people deal with this?! Once I meet who did this to her, he's going to pay._

"ZEN, don't go hating Tanbarun." Zen wiped around to see Prince Izana leaning against a door post. "It's not right to judge a country like that."

"How did you know I was thinking about Tanbarun?"

"Oh Zen, you're too easy to read." Izana said with a smirk, _this is what I wanted_. _Let's see what my little brother will do now._ "Well, I business to attend to, see you later, Zen."

"But, want I'm I supposed to do with Shirayuki?" Izana turned shocked that Zen was asking him for advice. More shock finding out that little girls' name was so elegant. Shirayuki, hum interesting.

"Do whatever you want, she's yours to do with. Let her go, keep her, return…"

"Lord Brother that's enough. Shirayuki will not be leaving!" Zen barked. "I have work to do, excuse me."

 _Now this was interesting_ , Izana thought. Finally, little brother found his voice. What an intriguing find, this Shirayuki could be of some help to him. _Well, we'll see_ , Izana smiled. _Now let's go see this Shirayuki_.

 _Back to Shirayuki…._

Shirayuki stumbled in the sheets trying to get out. She lost time because she fainted again, now she was determined to find out where she was. Slowly slithering out of bed she tried to be as quiet as possible, in case of guards or other people. She studied the room again and saw the desk. As she inched her way over, she carefully avoided windows, and slid into the seat. Looking at the desk she saw paper, ink, some quills, and the Clarines crest on one of the documents.

 _Clarines? I made it to Clarines! Wait, am I in the castle?! Oh no, I must be a great pain._ Shirayuki thought. The last ling she wanted was to be with more nobility, but Zen did save her, right?

"Well in that case I'll give him a gift of thanks." She didn't have anything fit for nobility on her. Hum, some medicine, bottles, plants, and some wilting flowers she had picked. "Not much to give" She thought, "well in that case I'll write him a thankyou note." Turning back to the desk

Finding a blank sheet and quill she wrote in best hand writing she could, her thankyou note;

 _Dear Zen,_

 _Thank you for saving my life, I wish I could repay your kindness but I have nothing to give. I hope I wasn't any trouble the past few weeks, I'll try to be out of your hair very soon._

 _Thanks_

 _Shirayuki_

 _Well at least he's getting some thank_ , she thought. Remembering her past made prone to shyness. Writing was different though. She could express her feelings openly without the risk of being slapped.

She was making it back over to the bed when the door creaked open.

With fear Shirayuki fell to her knees and adverted her eyes, being alone she was free but with people there she was back in chains.

"Oh you're up"

Shirayuki shook at the voice, still looking at the ground she couldn't see who came in. It wasn't Zen because the voice she heard was lower in tone and was a bit more prideful. She continued to shake as the man walked closer.

"You look better, how are you feeling." Shirayuki didn't respond. "I'm Izana, the first prince of Clarines." He reached for her arm to help her up but she jolted back dropping a slip of paper. She noticed and looked up to meet his eyes. He reached for the paper and she adverted her eyes again.

"Is this yours?" he asked. No response. He looked at the paper, to his shock it was written in cursive. Normally slaves had no education, or wrote in blocky letters. Whoever this girl is she must have been educated. He stared to read the note, he noticed that she was very considerate and kind.

"Is this for my brother, Zen?" Izana asked. To his surprise she nodded. She must trust Zen to some degree, Izana concluded. Hearing the door open again he whipped around to Zen staring at him and the girl. A look of surprise turned to fear.

"Lord Brother what are you doing here!"

* * *

 **Authors** **Note:**

Sorry for the short chapter I saw people who really wanted a n update so here you go! Thanks for the support and I'll try to update this story at least once a week, By the way I have another story going about Black Butler so it's hard updating both. I'll try to write more though and make sure it's a decent length before posting. Thanks again for the support.


	4. Chapter 4:Answers Bring New Questions

Chapter 4: Answers Bring New Questions

Shirayuki was shocked and more frightened than ever. She was right, she was in the castle, being treated by the prince! She shook in fear, she knew that a Prince wanted her and she could only think of these two men as the same. _At this time, I can trust no one_ , she thought to herself.

"Zen, I only came in to check on the girl." Izana smiled handing Zen the thankyou note. "This is for you; I'll be leaving now. It was nice meeting you Shirayuki." With that he turned and left closing the door behind him.

Zen shook his head and turned to face Shirayuki realizing she had scooted all the way agents the wall. "It's ok." He whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you Shirayuki. I just want to ask you a few questions, if you're up to it."

Shirayuki didn't respond and Zen noticed she was staring at the paper he was given. Zen slowly lifted the paper and began to read it. He was amazed at the writing skill and touch the she tried to talk to him. He frowned though when he realized she was a very kind girl just too frightened of people _. Probably because being owned make someone loose trust in others_ , Zen thought eying Shirayuki again.

"Thank you for the note." He said calmly. "Can I ask you some questions, if you want you can talk by writing." If she wouldn't talk maybe writing would be better. Still no answer. "Is there anything I can do to get you to trust me." Zen finally asked. _She just doesn't trust me. I see, trust must be earned,_ Zen thought.

Shirayuki looked up _, he wants to help me,_ she thought _, he wants me to trust him and he's willing to show me he's no threat._

"I-I don't know." She said shakily. "I know you want to help but… right now talking to men… you know is… kind of hard… being owned by men." Shirayuki blurted.

"Oh I see." Zen thought for a moment. He could understand her fear of men. "I'll be right back, please don't strain yourself." With that Zen swiftly jolted from the room and down the halls to the training area where Kiki and Mitsuhide were dueling.

As the saw him approach they both stopped and bowed. "Yes Your Highness!" The both said in a clear tone.

"Kiki, I need you to come with me I'll explain on the way." Zen said. "I'm coming. Mitsuhide, please wait we'll finish our duel latter." Kiki said in her usual tone.

As they reached the door Zen had just finished explaining to Kiki what she was supposed to do. "So, you want me to talk to this girl as a way for you to talk to her." Kiki asked.

"In a way yes, you see she doesn't trust men so I thought you, as a woman, could make her open up more." Zen explained. "I'll tell you what to ask and I'll wait out here, O.K.?"

"Yes, Zen. Tell me the questions." After Zen told her the main questions she slipped into the room where she saw a girl about her age with hair the color of an apple sitting on the bed. She looked pale and hurt. Kiki felt her pain and knew she had to be very gentle. Zen said she didn't trust men but she knew that Shirayuki would barely open up to anyone. Male or female.

"Excuse me," Kiki started, trying not to startle the poor thing. "my name's Kiki and I was hoping I could ask you a few questions." As she walked forwarded the girl turned to see the voice that was speaking. Her eyes were cold yet scared.

"Is it ok if I come sit by you." Kiki asked taking small steps toward Shirayuki. Seeing a slight nod, she continued forward until she sat a few feet away from Shirayuki. "Can I ask you some questions now?" Kiki asked.

Shirayuki didn't respond, the women next to her shone like the sun. Her hair was a bright yellow and her face warm with hope. She didn't know what to do. Shirayuki wanted to trust someone so badly and Kiki, reminded her of her loving grandmother in a way. _I can trust her_ , Shirayuki concluded. "Ok please start"

Kiki was taken back a bit amazed at the calmness of Shirayuki's voice. She had trusted her. "Ok then, let's start." As she reached for a quill and paper. "Where did you come from, or where were you born." Kiki started.

"Well I'm not sure, my past is not really clear. I know I grew up in Tanbarun." Shirayuki answered.

"Ok, how old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old." She replied.

"Next, how long have you been a slave? If it's too much to tell you don't have to." Kiki reminded her. She didn't want Shirayuki to feel like she was forced to do this.

"I don't remember maybe 8 or 9 years." She tried to remember but the past was something she didn't want to speak of.

"OK, next. Do you have a family?"

"No." Shirayuki answered solemnly. She was starting to regret agreeing to this. It brought back to many memories' she wanted to forget. Kiki noticed the change of tone and decided to switch the subject of the questions.

"Can you still answer more, Shirayuki?" She asked, just to make sure she wasn't going too far with the girl's trust. Seeing a nod, she continued. "Where did you learn to write and gain medical education?"

"Um, well I learned to read and write from my grandparents and picked up medicine skills when they often got sick."

"Thank you, one last question, ok?"

"Last one?" Shirayuki repeated.

"Yes." Kiki reassured. "If you don't mind, what made you run away."

"It's… because… I… was going… to be… forced… to be a… mistress… for another prince, and… I couldn't stand… being owned." Shirayuki stuttered.

Kiki was truly surprised and the same time expected an answer like this. It was very likely Shirayuki's red hair drew many rich men to her. "Thank you. I'll be leaving now, ok." Seeing her nod Kiki got up and left to see Zen sitting against the door across the hall. As she closed the door Zen got up.

"So, what did you find out." Zen asked.

"Well I only asked her 6 questions because she started to close up again but here." As she handed Zen her notes. "This is what she told me."

Zen looked at the answers and clenched his teeth at the last line. _A mistress to a prince, no family, what has she been though?_ Zen thought. "Thank you Kiki. I'll call you again so be ready."

"Yes your highness." Then she turned and left. Zen, however he stayed and stared at the door to Shirayuki's room. _What has she gone thought_ , he thought. Looking back at the paper, he was grateful to get some answers but with it came more questions _. Where was her family, who was the prince that wanted her, who was her master all this time? Questions that would be answered later_ , Zen thought finally. With one last look at the room he turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Authors** **Note: Hay guys thanks for the support! I just wanted to let you all know that I may be posting later than usual. Don't worry I won't stop posting, just expect maybe one post a week. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5:Trust? Almost

Chapter 5: Trust? Almost.

Shirayuki sat in the linin sheets thinking about what her next move would be. She was in a difficult position because she was still too injured to leave and she still didn't trust anyone yet ether. And on the other hand she didn't want to leave.

Zen didn't know what to do. Shirayuki didn't trust people yet and he still needed answers _. I'll have to earn her trust somehow._ He concluded. First he needed to get her to eat. The past couple days she had been refusing food. Walking to her room he thought he should tell her more about him so she can feel comfortable around him.

"May I come in Shirayuki?" Zen asked, no response. "I'm coming in ok."

As he opened the door he saw Shirayuki sitting up in the bed staring out the window. Her eyes were filled with fear and her body shook like a leaf.

"Will you please come eat? I promise I won't hurt you." Zen said gently as he neared her. "Would you like to come down to the kitchen or should I bring it up to you?"

No answer but she stopped shaking.

"You know if you want to talk I'll listen, no one will hurt you here."

"Can… I… go… with you… to eat?

"Sure! Let's go." His sudden outburst of excitement startled Shirayuki. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can you walk?"

Shirayuki nodded. She stood up from the covers, her night dress fell down to her weak legs. Zen went over her to her in case she fell, but she refused his hand. Seeing she was stable, Zen led her to the dining hall in his quarters.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"Huh? Um… I mean whatever you give me Sir." Shirayuki mumbled.

"Come on, no one will hurt you her. Pick whatever you want."

"May I have a small salad."

'Of course." Zen smiled and left the room.

Shirayuki looked around, she was strong enough to move which was a start. _Now what should I do? I can't see any reason Zen would hurt me but I still feel strange_. A few minutes later Zen came back with a salad and fruit plate.

"Ok, please enjoy." He smiled.

She looked at the plates of food and only nodded.

"Aren't you going to eat? You must be famished after not eating since you arrived."

"I…"

"Don't worry, just eat."

"Ok…" She took the salad fork and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she quickly devoured the whole meal.

"I told you it was great. So would you like to go back or something else?"

"Um…"

"Shirayuki. Please don't be afraid I won't do anything and you're not a slave when you're here. Please talk to me whenever you need."

Shirayuki looked at Zen and was mesmerized by the depth in his sea blue eyes. She felt calm and safe, she could trust him.

"Can we talk?"

Zen sat down across the table and nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Never mind I'm going back to the room." She got up and headed to the door but before she got there she collapsed.

"Shirayuki!"

* * *

Zen looked down at the now sleeping girl, she looked so helpless but strong at the same time. The chief herbalist just left and said she'd be fine after some rest but Zen couldn't stop worrying over Shirayuki. He couldn't stand to see someone mistreated like this.

"Master."

Zen looked up to see Obi crouched on the balcony of the room. He was dressed in his normal clothes despite Mitsuhide's attempt to dress him properly.

"Who's the girl?"

"Obi. What did I tell you about sneaking out without permission?"

"Sorry master, I got distracted by some men from Tanbarun. So who's the girl?"

"She's Shirayuki. My brother thought it be fun to give me a runaway slave and act like it's nothing." Zen clenched his teeth.

Obi jumped down from his position and walked towards the sleeping girl. Her hair was bright red; he was about to touch it when Zen coughed. He quickly retracted his hand and stepped back.

"Look, Obi. I want you to protect her for me."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to Fort Laxdo in a week and I don't want her to be alone. So starting today you'll stay with her. I'll stay for the first few days so she'll feel commutable around you and then leave her to you. Oh and by the way..." Zen whispered into his ear so no one else could hear. "Tell no one, I don't want people to ask her about it ok."

"Yes master. Shall I stay with her now?"

"Yes, I need to do some papers when she wakes up get me." With that Zen left sleeping Shirayuki in the hands Obi.

Obi looked at Shirayuki again and smiled. "Red? Hum…" He stopped as he saw her stir in the covers. Soon after his eyes met clear green eyes but it was only for a second.

When Shirayuki looked about she was startled to see a new person in the room. She quickly avoided eye contact and scooted as far back as she could. Her head felt a bit dizzy so her changes of running were very slim. There was a long pause of silence and she looked back.

"Hello Miss!" Obi waved happily only to see her curl up even more. _Oh! Forgot what master said, slow and quiet_. He mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry Miss. My name's Obi and I'll be protecting you when mast- I mean Prince Zen leaves."

Shirayuki backed up a bit more, "Hello…"

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

Hi guys! Thank you for being so patient. I know the chapter's short but I'm on vacation. I wanted to give you some thing to read so here you go. Also I'm planing to have something new coming up and need some GIRL name suggestions. (Snow/white/ice related preferably) I don't know when I'll use the name but I just want to get a lot of suggestions before picking. Thanks again and don't forget to review and suggest things fo future chapters.


	6. Chapter 6:New Friends

Chapter 6: New Friends 

"Hello…" Shirayuki whispered as she looked over the new man. He was fairly tall with raven hair and greenish yellow eyes. He wore a head band and was dressed in a greenish shirt.

"So Miss, I'm supposed to go get the prince now that your awake. Do you want to come with me?" Obi asked as he approached Shirayuki.

She quickly shook her head. "Please don't get him." She whispered.

"Why Miss? He do something wrong?"

"No I gust…" She looked away from Obi and blushed.

Obi saw her face and assumed it would do no harm not getting Zen. "That's fine so Miss, what would you like to do?" He looked at Shirayuki and seeing no response he came closer and sat at the end of the bed.

"Miss, would you like me to leave?" Obi asked quietly. He knew the feeling of pain but what Shirayuki felt was much worse. He didn't want to push it.

"No… please stay."

"Really. That's good. Would you like to go outside or can you not walk?"

"um…" Shirayuki looked out the window in her room and saw the forest of the distance. "Can we go there?" She asked pointing out to the woods.

"The training grounds? I'm sure if they're not out there it should be alright. Do you want to change?"

Shirayuki looked down at her dress from before and shook her head. "I'm ok." She slowly stood from the bed and walked over to the door as Obi followed behind casually.

"Miss? Are you sure you're ok walking on your own?" Seeing how she was stumbling every few steps.

"No I can walk alone. Obi tell me… is Zen a nice prince?"

"Yes he is, Master is a great person and…" Obi quickly covered his mouth as Shirayuki jolted to a halt. He forgot she was a slave and he just said master. Even if the prince didn't like slavery calling him master is something a slave would do. "I mean um…"

"master… I thought… so…" Shirayuki muttered. _I was right I can't trust anyone here. He has a slave to watch me so I can't leave. What do I do_?

"Um Miss…"

Before Obi could finish Shirayuki bolted down the hall. She ran as fast as she could, her body hurt a lot but she kept running.

"Wait! You can't be alone there are…" She didn't hear the rest as she ran though the hall.

After a few turns and a set of stairs she made it outside. Without thinking she ran right into the woods she saw before. She needed time to think.

When she got deep enough she let a big sigh and sat down under a tree. She looked over her wounds and caught her breath. The sun shone though the leaves dancing in the cool breeze. Shirayuki leaned back and closed her eyes taking in the sweet air. Not soon after she fell asleep in the grass.

* * *

"Master! This is very bad!" Obi shouted from the balcony of Zen's deck.

"Calm down Obi, what's wrong?"

"Miss. Shirayuki just ran away…" As he continued the story he was suddenly stopped.

"You said what!?" Zen yelled at Obi.

"I said I called you master and she ran…"

"No what you said after!"

"That there are some men in town that might be looking for her."

"Yes that! How could you let her run away?"

"I don't know master. She trusted me when she woke up but after I called you master she bolted. I guess the word means a lot to her." Obi sunk back away from Zen's glare.

Zen leaned against his desk and mumbled something, "Obi we're going to go find her show me where she went and tell me everything about these me."

"Right…"

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

Sorry for not posting sooner! I really have been busy, but I won't make excuses. I know this chapter is short but I am writing about 6 stories right now so... But don't worry I won't stop writing. It would really help me if you could review or add suggestions. And if your interested in a vampire or Yona of the Dawn story tell me and I'll post them. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7:The Chase

Chapter 7: The Chase

Shirayuki awoke to a large breeze on her face. She looked around and found she was still in the woods. Luckily no one had found her but she should keep moving. As she rose to her feet she overheard a man talking of in the distance. In a panic she ran quietly away. Moving as fast as she could she dodged the trees until she stopped to hear a voice in front of her. They were getting closer and she didn't know what to do…

* * *

"Master, she ran into the training grounds." Obi pointed as he and Zen rushed thought the halls. "The men were talking about finding an apple hair girl for Prince Raji. There was only one man asking though."

"Ok that's good." Zen whispered to himself. He wanted to make sure Shirayuki was safe but first he had to find her. "Obi wait her to make sure she doesn't come back here ok."

"Fine but…"

"Good. Come find me is she comes back." Then he darted in to the training camp. He wandered around for a while but could find the girl. Thinking the worst her called out her name. To his surprise he heard the rustling of leaves a little way in front of him.

"I'm coming Shirayuki…"

* * *

Obi was waiting outside the entrance of the woods for a while but he couldn't stop thing about the girl. He thought it wouldn't hurt to search as well as he darted up some trees. Four eyes were better than two at least, he thought as he jumped from tree to tree glancing down every few seconds. He decided to change tactics and hoped down to the grass below crushing the leaves under his feet as he dashed further into the woods.

"Master may be smarter but at least I'm faster…" Obi grinned as he continued to run. Not to long after he herd rustling behind him and he turned to follow the sound.

* * *

Zen looked around frantically. The sun was starting to lower and it would be nearly impossible to search in the dark. He quickened his pace and continued forward.

"Were are you…" He whispered catching his breath. "Someone should have found you by now… Shirayuki…"

Rustling of clothes interrupted as he looked around. It was getting darker by the minute and he needed to hurry. Following the new lead, he continued deeper.

* * *

Obi looked up at the now reddish sky. It was getting late and still no sign of Shirayuki. Man he messed up as he slid down a tree ripping the hem of his shirt. Looking around he found foot prints leading back to the castle. He couldn't remember how big her feet were or if she had shoes but followed the trail any way hoping the track led to her.

"Come on… where did you go? This forest isn't that big. I promise, I'll find you…"

* * *

Shirayuki didn't know where she was running but she knew it was nowhere close to getting out. She had avoided the strange voices around her. Shuddering at last one. He said he'd find her. He promised. She quickened her strides again but had to slow to a walk. Her leg was killing her but she kept going. She just wanted to curl up and die, but then again she still wanted to live.

"Keep going… I'll make it." She looked up at the reddish blue sky. It was so pretty the colors mixed perfectly together in the middle to create a brilliant purple. Forgetting the people following her, she sat down to enjoy the sky and shrinking sun.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered

"Yes it is."

Shirayuki quickly looked up but she was quickly blinded by a large hand.

"Found you." A voice whispered in her ear.

"HELP!"

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello! Thanks for waiting for my slow posts. I'll try to post sooner. If you have any request I'm open for ideas.**

 **Also check out my other stories and if you want a Twilight, Yona of the Dawn, or Vampire story please comment the one you want and I'll post it.**

 **Thanks again! Hope you have an excellent (Morning, Day, Afternoon, Evening, Night, or etc.)**


	8. Chapter 8:Darkness

Chapter 8: Darkness

"Help me!" Shirayuki cried out.

"It's useless slave. Don't struggle." The man whispered her ear as he put a wet cloth over her face.

She struggled under his grip but she was to week. She inhaled and her vision became blurry.

"Why… are you… doing… this?"

"It took me some time to find you but now I can go home…"

"I don't think so."

"Obi?" Shirayuki whispered and then fainted.

* * *

"What did you do!" Obi lunged at the man.

"Nothing, just some herbs." The man put his hands up.

Obi took out his dagger and put it to the man's neck.

"Who are you!"

"No one you need to know. I'm just doing my job… but I see there has been a change of plans…"

"What do you mean! Tell me!" Obi angrily yelled. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened.

"All you need to know is 'he's' coming and I'm leaving." With that he threw a powder to the ground. "I won't take her now but I will be back. I promise."

Obi looked around in the smoke. "Show yourself!" He pushed around until he felt another body. In an instant he grabbed the person throwing them to the ground. The smoke began to ease up and Obi's grip tightened.

"Obi let go It's me, ZEN!" The smoke finally cleared up to reveal Obi pinning Zen by his shirt.

"Master!" Obi swiftly let go, his hands in the air as his face looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean. I should be asking you. I told you to wait back there." Zen glared at him. "So Obi what happened."

"Your mad…"

"No."

"Your defiantly mad." Obi confirmed as red flames came from Zen's head.

Zen looked around and realized Shirayuki was lying on the ground. He went to her side and gently picked her up. "Obi lets head back… tell me everything."

"Yes, master…"

* * *

Darkness, yes. It was everywhere. Shirayuki looked across the void of nothing.

"Where am I?" She looked around and slowly moved forward. "A wall?" She hit a barrier and found a handle. Opining it slowly a bright light blinded her.

"Shirayuki. What did I tell you about playing in the gardens?"

"Grandma!" Shirayuki moved forward. She was back at home… home with her family. A tear fell down her cheek. She rushed to hug her grandma but as she reached out her arm went through her. She looked at her Grandma scold a young girl siting in the leaves in the herb garden.

The little girl was wearing a light yellow dress and no shoes. Her hair was red, eyes green…

"But I want to be an herbalist! I'm learning about plants!"

"I see." Her grandma's face softened. "Tell me what you've learned."

"Well," The little girl lifted up a plant. "This is Rosemary and that's ginger. Over there is…"

The memory slowly faded out and Shirayuki was again in the dark. A tear came down her cheek.

"Grandma! No come back…" She quickly felt around the darkness for the door that lead back home. "Please come back."

After some time of searching she found another door. She quickly opened it and another flash of light blinded her.

"Crack"

 _A whip, no, it can't be_. Thought as her vision opened up to a dark room.

"Please stop…" A young girl cried from the corner. Her skin covered in dirt, her dress ripped and her red hair stained with her own red. Blood. The girl was covered in it.

"What did I tell you! I OWN YOU! I do as I want!" The man whipped her again as she cried out in pain.

Shirayuki could only stand there and watch. Her hand covered her mouth. "Stop It!" She cried as the whip came down again but her words didn't reach his ear. And it never did.

The girl cried out as Shirayuki once again fell into the darkness.

"Please Stop! I don't want this…" She cried as she entered the dark abyss once again.

"Shirayuki…" A voice whispered.

"Who's there.?" Shirayuki looked up.

"Shirayuki…" It called again but this time she recognized him, it was Zen.

"Zen? Where are you?"

"Over here…" The voice called her over to another door.

Carefully she opened it as light once again engulfed her.

Shirayuki looked around and found herself in the castle. She looked around and saw Zen with herself. He looked sad until his eyes caught something. Shirayuki leaned came closer to see what he was doing.

Zen was staring at the chains around her arms. Without thinking, he unsheathed his sword. He held his sword high over his head, wrapping his hands round the ivory hilt. He swung down heavily.

The girl stepped back with fear, but then froze as a piece of metal gently tapped against her wrist. She stared in awe, as her chains loosened. The link Zen had broken clattered to the ground, leaving two short pieces dangling.

There was the sharp zing of Zen's sheathing his sword again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He stepped forward again and carefully pulled the chain though the hoop in her collar. "I just couldn't stand the sight of these chains."

Behind them, against the window, raindrops began to splatter.

Shirayuki looked at the chains that Zen had cut from her a couple days ago… "Zen I'm sorry!" She cried as she started to slip from the scene. "I'm so sorry." She said as the image finally dissolved from her.

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Hi guys Rose-Inc here! Sorry for not posting sooner. All I can say is SCHOOL, but don't worry I'm still writing. I also am writing other story's at this time so posting is going to be slow, but you'll survive ;)**

 **I Also need a Female name that has to do with water/ice/the moon/or blue. I just thought it would be nice to let one of you have a say in the story. Hope to hear from you (the reader) soon.**

 **Hope to write soon- Also I'll take story requests if you have a idea in mind. Just has to be age resalable.**


	9. Chapter 9:Free from Me

Zen sat in a chair near the bed Shuriuki laid in. His face filled with sorrow and regret.

"I'm so sorry, you were my responsibility and look what I let happen." Zen mumbled as he stared at Shirayuki.

'Knock, knock.'

Zen looked up to see Obi at the balcony door. His face covered with dirt and sweet.

"Did you find him?"

"No master, but I have a good lead I'm going to check out tomorrow." Obi grinned as he aproched the sleeping girl.

"Good I expect you back in 2 days."

"Ofcorse... so how's Miss Shirayuki?" Obi asked brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Zen sighed, "she's fine. The sleeping erbs will be neutralized soon, but she keeps mumbling things in her sleep." Zen stood up and joined Obi at the side of the bed. "She was crying before you came in but she stoped after she said my name."

"Ooo..." Obi covered his mouth.

"What ever you're thinking stop. You know it's not like that. She probably still hates me..." Zen frowned as he hit Obi on the head. "Any way I need to go increase the guards in this wing. You stay with her. And DON'T leave."

"Yes master." Obi bowed and Zen left them alone.

* * *

Obi took a seat near the window and watched Shirayuki's chest rise and fall as she slept. He gripped the arm of the chair and frowned.

 _I'm soo sorry... This is all my fault... if I didn't open my mouth she wouldn't have been hurt._ Obi tthought to himself. Complete guilt filled his mind. He watched as she stired under the covers.

"I wonder what your dreaming of..."

* * *

Shirayuki sat in the darkness of her mind. Her hair was drapped over her face.

"Zen, I'm soo sorry." She cried inI her arms.

The last vision of Zen played back in her mind. He had been so kind and yet she was still scared. The darkness engulfed her body and a voice rang out from the void.

"Forget him... forget the prince. He doesn't love you. No one will." The voice echoed around Shirayuki.

"Who's there?"

"What do you mean... I'm you." The voice replied. "Have you forgotten me?"

"I don't know you..."Shirayuki looked around.

"But you do. I'm the obedient slave that you are."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Stop denying yourself. You are a slave, no one cares. Just surrender, he could never care for you. Leave the prince behind."

"You're... wrong... I... i... don't belong to anyone."

"But you do. Why can't you except that fact!" The voice screamed. "Your a slave! Don't forget."

"No... your wrong. Zen cares for me. I understand that now."

"NO!"

"YES! I'm done letting my fears take over my life. I'm going to be free... free of me..."

"You may try but you can't escape your own mind..." The voice faded out and a bright light filled Shirayuki's eyes.

Shirayuki slowly opened her eyes. W _here am i?_ she looked around and slowly sat up. As her sight focused her eyes landed on Obi. He was asleep in a chair next to the balcony doors.

"Don't forget your a slave..." The voice repeated in her mind.

"But I want to... goodbye..." Shirayuki closes her eyes and took a deep breath. "This is the path I choose... I'm free..."

* * *

 **Hay! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not posting sooner. Im trying but you know how school can get in the way of free time.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is to rushed but I really wanted to get a chapter in before the week end so this is it. I hope it's enough for a few days. I'll try to update soon.**

 **Thanks for being supportive of my writings. Bye for now!**


End file.
